


How did you...?

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	How did you...?

***The Slytherin dorms – Draco’s room***

 

Harry sobbed into Draco’s neck as he stared at the burned chest next to his bed. He had been given the chest after his parent’s death. It contained many irreplaceable objects: his photos of his parents and himself, his wand, his cloak and a feather from Hedwig before she died.

Draco didn’t know what to do. Their week had started just fine. Harry had been sending him special gifts. It started with a poem, then a red rose, the gifts became naughtier and naughtier. He remembered when he first opened one of the packages only to slam it shut again when he saw what the contents were. He had glared at a grinning Harry while he blushed bright red. He had been given three different kinds of Muggle lubrication with a large dildo.

Now there was nothing left but a big pile of ash where a chest used to be. Draco tightened his hold on his lover while crooning soft, comforting words in Harry’s ear. He needed to figure out how to replace what Harry had lost.

 

*****

 

Surrounded by his invisibility cloak, Draco tiptoed through the restricted section of the library as he searched for a spell. He stilled when Professor Snape walked closely by. Draco continued looking for the right book. He stopped when he saw a dark red tome with the words ‘Rare Spells’ on the cover. Draco carefully pulled out the book and began flipping through the pages.

After an hour, he finally found a spell to take him into another dimension. In that way he could take Harry’s possessions without disturbing the time line. Draco wrote the spell in his journal, before placing the book on the shelf and returning to his dorm.

 

*****

 

Draco stared at his sleeping lover. Harry had cried himself to sleep before Draco left to search for the spell. Draco now stood before the bed and began chanting the words. He saw the room fading until he stopped in what looked like a vault…a vault that looked like it hadn’t been used in decades. He immediately saw three of the things he was looking for. He shrunk the items and placed them in his pocket before vanishing into the pet shop.

Draco watched the animals peer at him while he searched for what he was looking for. Finding the animal in question, he pushed his fingers inside the cage, tweaked the skin before pulling his fingers back out. “Geez, you didn’t have to peck me,” Draco muttered as he carefully placed the item with the other three.

He chanted one word and slowly his world reappeared. He was standing in the same spot from where he had left. Draco set the biggest item on the floor and enlarged it before he placed the other items inside.

Harry awoke when he missed Draco’s presence. He looked around and gasped loudly when he spotted his chest. The young man slowly arose from the bed and touched the chest gingerly, afraid that it would disappear.

“Draco?” Harry whispered as he saw his lover appear from under his cloak.

“I’m here. Do you like your surprise?” Draco asked, not really sure how Harry would react.

“How did you…?” Harry stuttered as he continued fingering his chest. He opened it and found his photo album, cloak and Hedwig’s feather.

“That doesn’t matter. The important thing is that you got back what was very valuable to you,” Draco answered and kissed his lover gently.

“You are the most important thing in my world. This all comes second,” Harry answered before deepening the kiss, only to be disturbed by their friends.

“Not again! Can you for once not touch each other?” Ron and Blaise exclaimed in unison.


End file.
